lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Rookie
'''Rookie '''is an episode of Venturian Battle. Synopsis "So, Lionel is not with us. So what? After all, some hokey religion guy is no match for a good gun on our side, right" -- Robert Jacob Robert Jacob and his brothers go to a sole, barren, rocky area, and find the Rookies they are looking for. Unfortunately, the expensive gunner plane to escort them back is exploded by Shooter fire. Terrence goes to the loose pieces on the ground from the plane's explosion and builds them a crane. Everyone except for Terrence grapples down, while he engages in a gunfight with the Shooters. Terrence kills one with his gun, but decides to dispatch the rest with Acetone Peroxide, as well as blowing up the rubble in front of him. Terrence opens a black crate with yellow arrows on it, and finds pieces to build a cleaning vehicle. He builds it, and drives over six white piles, cleaning the floor. The brothers (including Terrence) and rookies eventually make it down to the lower level, and hear a distant scream. A giant worm comes out, eats one of the rookies, and Tyler shouts "What the f**k was that?". Robert gets out a bazooka, and blows off a chunk of the worm's lower lip. The worm slithers back into the cave, which Robert says is a good sign. However, it returns and slams into the ground, creating shockwaves of fire. Robert continues to blow a chunk of the giant eel's lip off, and the process repeats again. The huge worm slithers out of the cavern, and then smashes a platform over fire. Robert notices another grotto, and uses his diamond pickaxe to split the obsidian boulders blocking the way in half. Then, they enter the cave and Tyler put all of the eggs (which he mistakes as boulders at first, then later titanic snowballs) on the center contraption. Finally, Athansios activate the console and cute demonic worms hatch. Robert builds a bridge from the destroyed platform, which the brothers and rookies cross over. Terrence plants acetone peroxide on some more rocks, and explodes it. They end up in a room full of three cribs of adorable satanic worms, and Scottie spins the mobile on each of them. After crossing the bridge, the worm attacks again, and the process above continues twice, only Robert fires at it's eyes rather than mouth. Robert kills the huge eel by blinding both of it's eyes, and it's corpse fall on another platform. Robert builds the wrecked platform into another bridge, and they walk up it. Prisco notices a small blocked opening next to the bridge, and cuts through it with a blade. He enters the cave, and finds another monster, which he throws two boxes of drumsticks and fish at it, then it farts, and he exits. After climbing, Tyler stands on a red button, opening an enemy console. Athansios shoots it, though. Then, switch to your the rookie with a gatling gun notices a gold gate to his right, and fires away. They all grapple across to a hook stalagmite and head into the cave (with the two surviving rookies being last after activating consoles). They end up back where they were before, and kill the Shooters there. Robert finds a console to enter, but it does not allow him. Cyan shoots a police cannibal and pick ups the head. Then, he goes up to the console with the decapitated head on his head, opening the door. Everyone goes in except Boyce, who places a lever on the piping, but he comes with when he is done. The troop makes their way through a hall, and learn they need to gain control of TNT minecarts and place them on 1500-Megawatt-Scarlet-Rock-Super-Colliding Super Buttons. Gatling gun rookie runs-n-guns his way down the hall until he shoot at a large goal carrier on the left (which contains a TNT minecart), as well as six containers lying around. He hops into it and ride out of there from where he came. After he exits the hallway, he parks his cart on the pressure plate to the left. Meanwhile, Robert notices an unpowered console. He destroys a blue block next to it, then places it on the wires. Terrence pulls a switch, and power is restored. Robert goes through another hallway, and aims at the contraption on the wall. He then grapples onto the newly exposed hook to open the gate to his left. Tyler shoots at the cannibal on top of the cart and then commandeers it. He rides it all the way back to the center room and places it on one of the buttons. Half of the brothers (Athansios, Prisco, Cyan, Boyce) go to a gate in the center room and destroy it with their pickaxes, while the other half (Robert, Terrence. Tyler, Scottie) head up to stairs in the room and blow up everything up there except a dead switch and a generator. Tyler shoves it all the way to the right and activates the switch's power. Scottie pulls the switch and the door below opens. Robert uses his missile launcher to clear out some obstacles on the way. Meanwhile, the other half ends up in a room with a spa, and pulls the lever to the north, which causes a radar to signal to a much bigger, flower-shaped radar. The rookies quickly see this, and the group builds a bridge to them out of earth. Scottie takes the cart at the end of the hall, brings it back to the center room and place it on one of the two remaining buttons. This turns off the shield separating them from Gatling Gun Rookie. However, when Robert goes to find him, all he finds is the cart. Robert rides the final cart to the last remaining button. Robert searches for the rookies and goes through the whole broken into the wall, and finds the rookies in a spa along with two Shooters. Robert activates a console on it, electrocuting his friends to get their attention, then the rookies and Shooters get in a firefight. The rookies win, but the acetone peroxide blows up before they can escape. The Jacobs, on the other hand, arrive back to Robert's Abode unharmed. Trivia * This is the first usage of "f**k" in Venturian Battle. Category:TV show episodes Category:Venturian Battle Category:Episodes of Venturian Battle Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears